Avengers: The Hand, The Witch, and The Birdie
by MockingCody
Summary: Sequel to "Her Name", takes place after The Avengers movie. The team finds themselves against an opponent that leads them to team up with some of Marvel's most cherished characters. And a surprise that leaves one member utterly speechless.
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers: The Hand, The Witch, and The Birdie.**

**Sequel to "Her Name", takes place after The Avengers movie. The team finds themselves against an opponent that may lead them to team up with some of Marvel's most cherished characters. And a surprise that leaves one of the team member's utterly speechless.**

* * *

Natasha grins towards her team. Steve and Bruce arguing over who's better looking, Sue Storm of the Fantastic Four or that Black Cat girl that has been spotted around the city. Steve was calmly reading a newspaper in the corner. Thor was drinking… something. Everything seems to be normal here in their mansion, everything except, Clint.

Clint refuses to come down from his room today, Natasha understands. They'll be partners for three years in about a week. Of course she understands that today was the day that his wife, Bobbi, died.

Three years ago today, the blonde woman named Barbara Morse-Barton, or Mockingbird, was killed in action against the Madame Masque.

Nicholas Fury had called Natasha and asked her to become Clint Barton's new partner. They have been best friends ever since. Sure, they did have some flirting after a while, but nothing came of it. They're more like best friends.

Natasha's grin slides off and everyone goes quiet when they hear it—a bottle hitting the floor. Everyone gave a sympathetic look towards the ceiling; all of the Avengers had come to learn about each other, including the story of Bobbi Morse.

"Natasha" Bruce glances towards the red headed spy. "Do you think he's okay?"

Natasha nods her head slowly, "He does this every year on her death date, and their wedding date, and her birthday.. and for some reason on October 12th. That's actually the worst date."

"Any idea why?" Steve asks.

"He refuses to tell me why." Natasha stands up from her place on the leather sofa. "Guess I should go check on him."

"Natasha, I'm sure he appreciates your concern, but if will just end like it always ends. He'll be alright tomorrow." Bruce adds.

Natasha ponders a moment before sitting back down.

After a brief moment of silence, Thor speaks up. "Any idea what Fury's meeting tomorrow is about?" The god asked, rubbing his thick finger around the brim of his mug, with a bored expression.

"Something about a lounge in Lower Manhattan, apparently there's been disturbances involving mutants there." Bruce turns to the god with an eyebrow raised, questioning his finger moving.

"Why doesn't Fury let that Xavier guy take care of it then?" Tony asks.

Bruce shrugs before standing, "I'm gonna call it a night every—" The scientist winces as another bottle hits the floor upstairs. "one."

All the Avengers then went off to do what they usually do at night. Steve went to bed, Tony kicked back and began tinkering with some technology, Thor poured another drink, and Natasha went upstairs to check on Clint.

Natasha knocked her knuckles against the wooden door belonging to the archer. "Clint? You alright?"

All she gets is an inaudible response through the thick door. "You decent?" She calls after a bit, another mumble that she picks up as a yes. Natasha swings the door open and allows herself entrance.

The Russian beauty gasps when she kicks a bottle of beer bottle with her boot. "Clint, what the hell?"

The archer was sat at his desk, bottle in hand. The broken man leaned against the desk chair all the way, as if it were to break off. Empty beer bottles scattered the floor of his room.

"Hey, 'Tasha" Her partner greeted her. His eyes glazed and bagged. "Ya know, you kinda look like Birdie when I lit my sleeve on fire lighting her b—birthday cake." The archer leaned back even more with a smile. "Poor Birdie, I never seen her madder… Course she was just worried but—"

"Clint, you can't drink like this!" Natasha walked up and snatched the bottle out his hand, ignoring his whine of protest.

"TASHA! I DRINK CUS I CAN! TONY DRINKS ALL THE TIME!" He slurs his words as he tries half-heartedly to get the bottle back.

"Tony's an idiot. And you are done drinking." Natasha says firmly. " I may have not known her, but I'm sure Bobbi wouldn't have liked to see you like this."

Clint lets her words sink in before he smiles softly, "She'd kick my ass."

Natasha nods, "Yes, she would. Now get yourself into bed, we have a meeting tomorrow with Nick and Maria."

"Kay" The archer clumsily drags his body over to his bed before passing out on it with a snore.

Natasha just shakes her head, before walking to her room so she could get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

**So how is it so far? I plan on incorporating many Marvel characters, and other Avengers into this story. After each chapter I'll make sure to tell you what character has been introduced into the series so you can read up on them if you're not familiar with them. Anyways I hope you're as excited as this story as I am!**


	2. Chapter 2

The team sat around a metal table, all waiting for Fury to begin the meeting. Natasha noted that Clint was back to his normal self, as she suspected.

Maria Hill sat next to a standing Fury who was currently overlooking some papers in a manila folder. Maria, gave a groan as she continued typing some numbers into a small electronic device.

Tony who sat next to her raised an eyebrow and automatically turned on his 'sass-o'meter' as Clint likes to call it.

"Having problems, Hill. You know I am a genius, perhaps we could get together and I can show you how to REALLY work that machine?"

Maria gave him her trademark glare which naturally rolled off of Tony.

A loud slap echoes into the room as Fury threw the papers onto the table. "Alright, Avengers, Time to get to business." We have gathered some complaints from locals, that there have been some 'mutant' problems in and around the Manhattan club called the Brotherhood Lounge. I need a team of you to investigate."

"Sir, why don't you call that mutant-specialist? Charles Xavier?" Steve asked.

"Apparently, Xavier is currently busy, waiting for the arrival of a teenage girl to his school. He has to be there for it."

"Xavier likes teen girls, eh? Never pictured the baldie to be into that sort of thing." Tony added while, typing into his phone.

"That teenage girl is a new student, Stark. Now would you mind putting your phone away?" Fury glared at Tony.

"I'm just asking Pepper if she wants to go clubbing. We might as well, all work and no play makes an angry Hulk." Tony points toward Bruce who gives an unreadable look back.

"This is a mission, and it could be dangerous. So inviting Ms. Potts is not the best idea." Steve adds, with his usual respectful tone.

Maria finishes her number typing and stands up, "He's here." She strides out of the room.

"Who's here?" Thor asks.

"A man who actually I need to speak to. So, decide who's going to the Brotherhood Lounge, and go."

With that, Fury leaves the room.

Tony naturally stands up, a grin plastered on his face. "Well I'm going, I have a new tux I've been wanting to try out."

Steve stands next, "I'll go as well."

"As much as I like clubs, I'm going to pass." Clint adds.

"I don't do clubs." Bruce adds at the same time.

"So we're going to a place that sells wooden clubs? Do these clubs have **magic**?" Thor asks confused.

Tony laughs, "Guess that means, Myself, Natasha, and boy scout." Tony leaves still laughing.

Natasha stands next to Steve, "You should probably wear something nice, Steve. Clubs have probably changed in the last decades."

Steve nods his head and leaves the room with her.

Bruce, Thor, and Clint stare at each other in awkward silence. "wooden clubs?" Clint asks with amusement.

Thor gives another confused look.

* * *

Steve walked down to the vehicle that would drive them to the club. The soldier was confused to say the least, clubs from his day were a bunch of people meeting. How could it have changed?

He reaches the front gates, Tony stood in a tux, like he said he would wear. Natasha was clad in a black dress that ended at her knees. Being the gentleman he is, he didn't stare, of course that didn't stop Tony.

"Widow, you couldn't have worn that when we first met?" Tony commented with a grin.

Natasha ignores him, and smiles toward Steve.

"Nice choice" She says before hopping into the car.

Steve was wearing a simple white shirt, with a jacket and dress-pants.

"You look like, Bruce" Tony jokes before they both hop in.

* * *

Natasha wasn't kidding when she said clubs have changed. This place was filled with colored lights, a stage, and many people dancing very closely.

"I don't understand, Nat. Why are all these girls dressed so—" Steve falters.

"Skankily?" Natasha adds.

Steve nods.

"They just want attention, probably hoping for some man to come in and sweep them off their feet."

Steve just continues to stare, as a man in a brown tuxedo comes by and shows them to an area. The man's name was apparently Wyngarde, or at least that's what his name tag says.

The man leads them to an area in the corner and leaves fast.

"Well I'm going to go… look for mutants" Tony says before heading off to the bar.

Natasha just shakes her head, "I'm going to actually go look around, you going to be okay?" Steve nods and she leaves.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes, everything was so different, the clothing, the music, the general atmosphere. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to this."

Steve watches the stage, as a man with white hair, and a green tuxedo speaks into a microphone. "Hello everyone! Now we have a very SPECIAL treat for you all. Our very own beautiful star will be doing a performance for you all!" Steve notes how fast this man speaks. "Now everyone , put your hands together for the one, the only, **WANDA**!"

Steve watches the lights dim and a spotlight is shined on stage. A song begins playing in the background.

Suddenly a very beautiful woman dressed in a red dress, her brown hair cascaded below her shoulders, she had a red headpiece on in the shape of an M, her golden hoops in her ears glittered in the spotlight. Steve had to catch his breath, as he realized that he had stopped breathing.

This woman is literally breath-taking. He woman named Wanda, was holding a playing card in her hand as the lyrics begin to play.

_Pick a card, any card, that's what he told me._

_I took it to rodeo, and it worked like magic for me_

_Spa massage a lap of the lux_

_His' and her's, flying spurs, automatical rush._

Steve's eyes widen when the woman's hand flashes red as the card disappears.

_I'm charming, don't charm I'm on a chain_

_Don't hate me, hate the game_

_I can wave, and like that_

_Now we all alone._

Steve watches as in a trance, as the woman does many turns and poses, with bright red flashes, "I swear… she's looking at me."

_Just like that your mine_

_Like magic, magic, magic._

_With just one blink of an eye._

_Like magic, magic, magic._

_I know I caught you by surprise._

_Like magic, magic, magic._

_Won't be the same outfit tonight._

_Like magic, magic, magic_

_Like magic,_

_Na na na na na-na_

Her dancing reminded him of a gypsy.

_Now you see me now you don't_

_I got this trick to show ya_

_Disappear when he act upon ya_

_For you know I'll be right up on ya_

_Juicy coultures and night at the bars_

_Turning back-_

_Valet lift up the door_

_I'm charming, don't charm, I'm on a chain_

_Don't hate me hate the game._

_I can wave my wand and like that._

_And now we are alone_

_Just like that your mine_

_Like magic, magic, magic._

_With just one blink of an eye._

_Like magic, magic, magic._

_I know I caught you by surprise._

_Like magic, magic, magic._

_Won't be the same outfit tonight._

_Like magic, magic, magic_

_Like magic,_

_Na na na na na-na_

_Abracadabra I've got to have ya_

_He don't realize what we doin'_

_Ain't no science by illusions in the club_

_Abracadabra I got to have ya_

_Spread your eyes wear attention blow your mind_

_When I get you out the club_

_You're at my hand tonight_

_Make him my man tonight._

Steve blocks out the rest of the song, as he continues to stare. This women is mesmerizing, the way she moves, the weird red lights… wait… humans don't make lights.

Steve mentally kicks himself when he realizes the truth.

She must be the mutant everyone has been complaining about.

"I don't understand, everyone seems to love her performance… I know I do."

Steve shakes his head, trying to get rid of this infatuation. "I have a job to do"

The song finishes, and she does a bow, before walking off stage and over to the bar.

Where Tony is.

Steve glares in the direction, as he sees Tony speaking with her.

He doesn't stop himself when he stomps over there.

To his relief, Wanda doesn't seem to interested. She just smiles and nods in return to his continuous flirts.

Steve arrives close enough to hear, "You're quite the beautiful woman, Ms. Wanda was it?" Tony notices Steve's approach with a smile.

"Ah, Steve, have you met my friend, Wanda?"

Wanda turns around in her chair to see the blonde soldier.

Steve finds himself even more infatuated, she was even more beautiful up close.

He manages a sympathetic look towards Wanda, "I'm sorry Ms, he doesn't know manners"

Tony just laughs, as a blonde woman walks past. He follows her quickly without another word.

Wanda gives a thankful look, "Thank you, I'm not too fond of rude men."

Cap gives a smile,"No problem, I'm Steve by the way, Steve Rogers."

"Wanda Maximoff." She responds, "Want to join me?"

Steve nods before taking a seat, "You know, Ms. Maximoff. Your performance was quite impressive."

"Thank you, I actually noticed you. It's not every day you get a look from someone like the look you gave me."

Steve tries not to blush, "Oh, I hope I didn't offend."

"Oh of course not! You looked more awed than aroused." Wanda quickly explains.

After a moment of Steve thinking over what to say she speaks up.

"So, what'd you like most about the show?"

Steve is taken back by the sudden question, "Well. I really liked the flashing lights. If you don't mind me asking, how did you do it?"

Wanda takes a sip from her drink, "I thought the song gave it away."

Steve gives a confused look.

"Magic" She says plainly with a smirk, "So are you—" Wanda is interrupted by the White –haired green tux clad man from earlier. Steve notes of how fast and out of nowhere he showed up.

"Wanda, Dad wants to speak to you." The man said while glaring at Steve.

"Pietro, I'm busy." Wanda says with a glare of her own.

"It's a brotherhood meeting." Pietro says firmly.

Steve notices the recognition go through Wanda's eyes.

"Steve, If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Go ahead." Steve says, trying to ignore his suspicion.

"Goodnight, Steve. I hope to see you here again." With that she walks off with the man named Pietro.

Steve thinks some more before standing to find Tony and Natasha.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion Front Gates**

A man clad in a red leather outfit walked stood in front of Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"What is this about, Daredevil?" Nick Fury asks with a harsh tone.

Maria Hill stood by quietly.

"I need help." Daredevil says.

"Why should we help you? You're a known fugitive." Fury continues his harsh tone.

"I presume you have heard of The Hand?" Daredevil senses their perked interests.

"I need help stopping them, and their leader."

Nick doesn't waste a moment without asking,"Who?"

"Elektra Natchios"

* * *

**Argh! So many plotlines! Anyways the song in Wanda's performance is Magic by the Pussycat Dolls.**

**We are introduced to two major characters!**

**Wanda Maximoff who in this universe is played by the actress, Meghan Ory.**

**And Daredevil who is played by Ben Affleck once more!**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda Maximoff strode down the hallway towards her father's office. Her face was filled with bitterness. She was currently annoyed about how her father would have a meeting at the exact moment, when she actually found a nice guy to speak with. The blonde man named Steve was certainly attractive, he also has a respectful and sweetness to him that she found she loved in a man.

She pointed a glare towards her brother who walked faster in beside her, she didn't even want to start ranting about Pietro, her overprotective twin brother.

The twins reach a small room covered with majestic furniture and collectibles, "Father." Pietro states with a unreadable frown plastered on his face.

Wanda ignores the two's conversation and concentrates on her little sister in the corner, she's only sixteen and she happens to be one of the smartest girls, Wanda has ever came in contact with. Nope, her sister was the polar opposite of Wanda. Innocent, no interest in boys, smart, and those are the attributes Wanda wants her to keep. Of course Lorna sat her eyes fixated on the book she holds in her hands, _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

"Wanda. Have you been listened to a word I just said?" The man named Erik asks his eldest daughter with a firm voice.

"No I'm afraid not." Wanda musters up the best apologetic look she can make.

"I guess I shall repeat myself. I believe Toad has found us a way into the Xavier Institute without being detected. I want that new student of his on our side, and if she chooses to lash out, I believe you would be the only one that could stop her." Erik gives his daughter a prideful glance.

That's one of the many things Wanda hates about her father, the fact that she's nothing but power to him. He wouldn't care if she told him that she didn't care about ruling the humans, or being powerful, or about the fact that she met a wonderful man today. Nope, Magneto would never care about that.

Pietro glances at his sister in annoyance, "Sis, father just complimented you."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Wanda gives a thankful smile to her father.

"Lorna, have you been practicing?" Erik walks over to his youngest daughter.

The green haired girl looked up from her reading book with frustration, "Huh? Hey dad, did you know that these kids named—" Lorna's eyes shone before being cut off.

"Lorna" Erik says firmly.

Lorna falters off before sighing, "No dad, I haven't today."

"I strictly told you that you must practice your power every other hour—" Erik begins his rant.

Wanda gives her sister a sympathetic glance before walking out of the room. Pietro follows her with concern his stride as usual faster than hers.

"Wanda, that guy you were talking to. Do you think he can get you out of here?" He asks with worry, once the two of them were out of their father's earshot.

Wanda turns around after checking Erik wasn't listening, "I'm not sure, I hope he can."

Pietro nods before placing a brave face on, "If he can, I want you and Lorna to get out of here. Don't worry about me."

"We would never leave you behind. I just wish those four boys that Xavier teaches understood that we don't exactly have a choice in the matter."

Pietro nods, "and now they have a girl, who's apparently stronger than father and you combined."

Wanda begins chewing her bottom lip, thinking over what the coming weeks were going to bring.

* * *

"Elektra Natchios?" Maria Hill asks in disbelief. "Elektra Natchios was killed by the assassin named Bullseye, you of all people should know that Daredevil."

"Trust me, she's alive. This ninja group known as The Hand have resurrected her, and now they are ruling Hell's Kitchen." Daredevil explains to the Commander and his right-hand woman.

"I don't see how this is our problem." Fury's deep voice echoes over the front gates of the Avengers mansion.

"I don't think you understand me completely, Elektra has been targeting world leaders. If this doesn't stop, World War III may just begin." The red clad vigilante's mouth was shaped in an annoyed frown at this.

Their discussion is silenced, when the car containing the three Avengers drives up. Tony gets out first his facial expression is that of dazed and humored , the billionaire gives a questioning look towards the man without fear, "Why is Satan on our front lawn?"

Natasha pushes passed him with an annoyed look, "Don't be an idiot, Stark. That's Daredevil" Natasha gives the man she has conflicting feelings on a small smile, knowing he cannot see it.

"Hello, Widow" Daredevil greets without turning towards her direction.

Steve is the last to emerge from the vehicle. Fury takes note of his complicated expression. "Captain, I expect an explanation of what happened at the club. Widow, Hill, I want you both to look into Daredevil's predicament and get back to me."

* * *

Steve Rogers found himself in Fury's office. Fury was currently pacing the floor in annoyance, after Steve had explained the situation. "So, Captain, you're saying the mutant problem is some woman who flashes red lights and dances to crappy music?" At Cap's nod he continues with a glare, "I expected Stark to get side-tracked by a woman, not you. You had a job, and you failed. I will send Widow to return to investigate further, as soon as we have this Elektra problem dealt with."

Steve doesn't watch Fury go. Sure the Soldier felt bad for not doing his duty, but Wanda didn't seem to be a bad person, the soldier readied himself to go meet with the team.

* * *

**Avengers War Room**

"So she's now an assassin and is leading The Hand?" Maria Hill asked the blind hero, who just nods in return. "Great, do you know who her next target is?" Maria continued writing his answers down on a pad of paper.

Natasha leaned against the table observing the crimson-clad man. She'd hate to admit it but she is intrigued by the man. She met him once before when she was doing remote ops in Hell's Kitchen. They ran into each other when they were chasing a man who had killed a woman, a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She was surprised they worked well together for that one time, maybe even better than Clint and herself.

"So the Hand wants to kill Lucia Van Bardas in Latveria?" Daredevil nodded his head once again. "I can't say I blame them. That woman has given S.H.I.E.L.D. trouble for years, but If Elektra does attack Latveria, we could have a war on our hands." Fury crosses his arms a calculating look in his one eye. "We'll help you out, Devil, on one condition." With Daredevil's nod Fury continues. "We take Elektra down, and she comes with us."

Natasha takes notice of Devil's body language, the blind man bites his lip and nods slowly, it's clear he doesn't like this plan. "Glad you understand." Fury says gruffly.

Hill who sat for the most part quietly, "I'm going to ask some agents to research The Hand and Elektra." The right hand woman walks out of the room silently.

"Widow, I need you to pay a visit to the Charles Xavier School. I want you to get any information on the mutant woman Captain came in contact with. Then with that information I want you to visit the Brotherhood Lounge once more, try to get as much information as you can, because tomorrow the team is leaving for Latveria."

Natasha nods and watches the director turn to Daredevil, "And you, I want you to meet the team you'll be working with." Fury strides out of the room. Natasha awkwardly stands up and turns to the vigilante.

"How are you, Natalia?" The blind man offers her a smile.

Natasha despite knowing he cannot see it smiles back, "I'm fine, Matt." They both stood silently for a moment before Matt speaks up.

"What will Fury do to her when we capture her?" Matt's uncovered mouth was set in a grim line.

Natasha never had the pleasure of meeting Elektra, seeing how she was dead when Matt and her worked together, "S.H.I.E.L.D. will try to rehabilitate her. Try to get to back to her original self." Natasha attempts to sound as optimistic as a spy could be.

Matt continues to frown, "If any harm comes to her outside of a fight, I will take this place down." The crimson-clad man added dark.

Natasha watches the man go with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Tony Stark relaxed into the sofa in the lounge, the billionaire had just finished a lovely chat with Pepper who was sadly very busy with Stark Enterprises so the two lovers couldn't exactly see each other, luckily Tony was a master with words. If you know what he means.

Steve walked into the lounge to see the relaxed Tony, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "You look happy." The soldier gives his teammate a smile.

"And you look frustrated. Is it because of that woman?" Tony replies with a quirk of an eyebrow. Steve nods, and Tony continues, "Let me guess she shot you down because of you clothes from the 40's?"

Steve glares at him which just rolls off of Tony, causing the playboy to smirk in return, "No, her brother needed to speak with her."

Both of Tony's eyebrows raise, "Sure, her '_Brother_' wanted to speak with her." He says with emphasis on brother.

Steve's look turns confusing, "What do you mean?"

Tony smiled, "You got duped, my friend. That brother of her's was probably her boyfriend, and he didn't like his pretty gypsy-looking sister talking to an attractive single Avenger."

Steve looked upset at this revelation, "Did you just call me attractive?" Steve teased his friend.

Tony just smirked, "Not as much as me."

* * *

Natasha found herself outside the big wooden door of the Xavier's Institute. The Russian spy wore civilian clothes, not wanting to give the students in here any freak-outs. She used the brass knocker to knock on the giant door, and she was surprised when the door opened almost instantly. Natasha gives a greeting smile and nod towards the teenage boy that opens the door, Natasha takes notice of the red shades that cover his face. "Hello, I'm Natasha Romanoff, I'm here to meet with Charles Xavier."

The young man returns the smile. He steps aside like a gentleman to let Natasha in, "Welcome, Ms. Romanoff, I'm Scott Summers. My Professor was actually anticipating your arrival."

Natasha takes in the extravagant manor with all of its furnishing—in the air. With a raised eyebrow she turns to the teen. Scott just smiles, "Don't worry about it, try not to touch anything, and follow me."

To say Natasha was freaked out was an understatement; this boy was way too much like Steve, like they're both natural born leaders. She followed the boy down a hallway at the end of the hall was a bigger room with a pair of wide-set double doors.

Scott opens the door once more and points to another room within the room, and bids her farewell before leaving. Natasha walks up to the door and jumps back when it opens on its own. The redhead leans into the doorway and peeks inside. The contents of the room were flying in many different directions, silverware, tables, chairs, playing cards. It was as if they were stuck in some kind of orbit. Natasha examined the two people in the room, one was an older man, bald, and he sat in a wheelchair smiling at the other person. The second, was a teenage girl, around the same age as Scott, she had shoulder length red hair much like Natasha's. She had compassionate green eyes that concentrated on the items in the room; a pink aura surrounded her body. Natasha took notice that the girl was floating off of the sofa.

"Very good, Jean, you certainly have mastered your gift since the first time we met." The bald man tells the teen with a father-like smile. "You can stop, and try not to break anything when you put everything back."

The redhead nods, she straightens her body out as she moves her hand to her head as the aura covered items slowly began landing into designated spots. Natasha jumps slightly when the items behind her that were floating, landed on the ground quite loudly.

"Oops." Jean said an embarrassed look on her face, the bald man just smiles.

"You may go now Jean, and tell our guest out there that she can come in." Natasha's eyes widen, how did he know she was here?

The redheaded teen walks through the door and smiles at Natasha, "Hello, the Professor would like to see you now."

Jean walked off down the hallway, and Natasha walked into the room still a little freaked. "Hello, Ms. Romanova, how are you this fine evening?" The bald man gives Natasha a warm smile.

Natasha finds herself smiling back, "I'm fine thank you. What was—"

"Jean there is a mutant. I'm guessing that's what you were going to ask." Natasha nods, "Jean Grey is only sixteen years old, and she already has almost full control of her power to move things with her mind, also called Telekinesis." Xavier motions for Natasha to sit on the sofa. Natasha takes a seat before Xavier continues, "Jean Grey is the only Omega-Level mutant I have ever met. "

"What does that mean?" Natasha asks, she finds herself intrigued by mutants.

"It means that Ms. Grey has a virtually limitless psychic power in her being, and she hasn't even started using her second power. Jean and I share a power; we both have the ability to read minds, control them, and other telepath-induced abilities, but don't worry, I will never read your mind unless you ask me to."

Natasha nods taking the entire knowledge in. "As much as I find this interesting, I'm actually here to speak to you about a woman my team and I saw at the Brotherhood Lounge."

Xavier nods, "a woman? Was she performing?"

Natasha nods, "Yes, she was. She was also wearing a red-gypsy costume."

Xavier's smile turns into a frown, "Ms. Romanova, that woman you saw performing is a powerful mutant named Wanda Maximoff, she also goes by the name Scarlet Witch."

"Is she dangerous?" Natasha asks.

"Very much so, however, I have spoken with Wanda, and her brother, Pietro. The two of them do not like the lives they are living with Magneto."

Natasha grows confused, "Who's Magneto?"

"An old friend of mine, he's also Wanda's father. He believes that we mutants are superior to humans." Xavier gives a sad smile to the spy. "I know I had asked for the Avenger's help, but I'm going to have to ask you team to back out. If Magneto is plotting something I don't want any non-mutants involved. This is something that we must take in our own hands."

Natasha frowned, and continued to do so as she leaves the Xavier Institute.

* * *

Elektra Natchios was dressed in her usual red attire; she sat with two other women casted in shadows. "Yelena, Huntress, Latveria is on the horizon." The Greek gives the two women a sinister smirk, the shadowed women just smirk in return, as dozens upon dozens of hand ninjas slowly make their decent into the foreign country.

* * *

**Setting up the mutant plot for later, got some Tony/Steve brotp bonding. I'm sorry for the lack of Bruce, and Thor, but those two do not have a lot of parts in this plot. I plan on using them more down the road, when we introduce more characters into this series, in Contrast to Natasha, Steve, Tony, and Clint, who have plots going on at the moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clint Barton sat in one of the many lounges in the magnificent Avengers Mansion. The archer had obtained the notes on the next team mission concerning Elektra and Latveria. The violet clad man was so enveloped into his reading that he didn't notice the crimson vigilante enter the room. "Hello there, Hawkeye." Daredevil greeted the man with a nod to go along with.

Clint raises an eyebrow and turnes his head to take a look at the man, "So you must be the infamous, Daredevil. Widow has told me lots about you." The archer smirked at the man.

"As she has of you." Devil muttered in reply not returning the smirk, mostly because he cannot see it.

Clint places his stack of papers on the coffee table in front of him, "So what brings you to see me?"

"Fury suggests that I get to know the Avengers since I will be joining you on this mission." Devil takes a seat on a recliner in the room and says this in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, go ahead and ask away then!" Clint happily replies with a sincere smile, which fell on blind eyes.

"I assume you read the file on Elektra?"

"Yeah, you two were an item, huh?" Clint gives a smirk to the blind man, though once more the man does not see it.

"Yes. She was killed by an assassin named Bullseye, she crawled to my doorstep and died in my arms. A ninja group called the Hand, who specialize in resurrections resurrected her as their primary assassin."

Clint's eyes widen slightly at the man's bluntness. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Daredevil cocks his head to the side, "Widow told me that you lost your loved one in a similar way."

Clint's face sets in a straight line and glares at the man, "Yes. I did lose my **wife**." Clint never enjoyes talking about or of Bobbi to anyone no less a stranger, and it somewhat angers him that Natasha would share that information some random vigilante.

"So I suppose you know how it feels then?" Matt uses his lawyer voice when saying this, the blind man had felt the agitation and hurt in Clint's voice when the archer had replied.

Clint settles down once more, understanding what the man was getting at, "I do. Losing your loved one to a villain that you were responsible of taking down, I understand completely." Clint nods his head in mutual understanding. Clint thinks over what Tasha usually does to help him out whenever his_ birdie_ is brought up. "Would you like to talk about her?" Based on Devil's confused frown Clint quickly added, "Sometimes when you talk about them—her. The pain starts to feel like a more respectful honor."

Devil nods, "I should start from the beginning—"Clint smiled as the blind hero begins his story of himself, and Elektra Natchios. Clint also then realized what he and Daredevil had in common. They were both men who had their women taken from them.

* * *

Tony and Steve once more sat in the other lounge, "How about we both go back, and the great old Captain America swoops in and sweeps the magical mistress off her feet." Tony smirks at the soldier.

Steve's eyes widen, "I don't think that's a good idea." The man from the 40's was clearly nervous talking about Wanda, and didn't like the way Tony worded that frankly

Thor stumbles into the room with a smile on his face, "Comrades, do you speak of a fair maiden?"

Steve gives Tony a warning look to not tell their Asgardian friend. "Yes a woman with magical powers." Steve glares over at Tony and turns to Thor with the same expression

Thor's eyes widen, "My friend, you shouldn't get messed up with a woman like that, she could be an enchantress. In fact in Asgard we have our own enchantress. Amora won't admit it but she's quite infatuated with me." Thor stops to give a loud laugh, in which Tony and Steve just stare "As I was saying, Amora once tried to get her executioner to cut Lady Sif's head off so she would be the finest maiden in the land. Of course it didn't work; Lady Sif beat the enchantress with the force of ODIN!" Thor gives another loud laugh that echoes in the room.

Tony, who was still skeptical of the whole gods and monsters thing, nods his head, "That's a great story, big guy." Steve just nods as well, not wanting to anger the thunder god.

"Yes, perhaps someday you will meet, Amora." Thor gives an off-distance look.

"I'd rather not meet a woman who tries to cut other woman's heads off." Steve says plainly.

Tony snickered beside him, "Steve, that happens in high school on the daily basis here." Both Thor and Steve give him frightened looks, "Oh, I guess you didn't have as much drama in the 40's and in magical high school land."

* * *

**Nick Fury's Office.**

Maria Hill stormed into Fury's office, her eyes were slightly damp, and she looked quite shaken. "Sir, I just got more information on the Elektra case."

Fury's eyebrow raises and he gestures for her to sit and holds his hand out for the manila envelope in her hand. Hill hands it to him, her eyes still widened. Fury opens the envelope steadily and slides the one large photo out.

The photo was taken in Latveria on top of a high skyscraper, Elektra stood in the middle clad in her red ninja uniform, her signature sais were held firm in her hands, to the left was another woman with short blonde hair and a skin tight black outfit, much like Widow's. But it's neither one of these women who catch his attention; it's the woman on the other side of Elektra.

"Oh my god." Nick's eye widens as well, and dare he say, they also get a little damp. He makes eye contact with Hill and firmly states, "You do **NOT **tell them about this."

Hill gives an exasperated look back. "But, sir that's—"

Fury again with a more firm voice, "You do **NOT tell them."** Hill nods her head and walks out of the room, upset.

Fury still in his office swivels in his chair so he was no longer facing the glass walls, the photo in hand.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff walks through the club in her usual Scarlet attire; she served a couple of drinks to some 21 year old college boys who spent the whole time ogling her. Pietro of course took notice of this and ran over to them, fast. "Is there a problem here?" He yells rather loudly.

"No… just checking out the entertainment" The snide young man sneers with a smirk.

"Why you little—" Pietro was ready to beat the snot of the kid, however Wanda places her hand on her twin's shoulder, giving him a _No, it's not even worth it_ kind of look.

Pietro angrily drags Wanda over to the corner, "That's it, we're leaving tonight." He states bitterly.

Wanda shakes her head with a frown, "You know we can't do that." She says this while eyeing Jason Wyngarde in the corner.

"I can take him" Pietro states smugly.

"Maybe, but you can't take our father." Wanda tells him sympathetically.

"Yeah, but you can." He adds to his sister, doing his best to look positive.

Wanda closes her eyes in agitation, "I don't want to use my powers like that. I know we'll be able to get out of here—just, let's do this plan of his first and then we can leave."

"We'll get Lorna as far away from him as possible." Pietro nods in agreement.

Wanda smiles, "Especially her." Wanda's smile fades into a disgusted frown when a rather grotesque looking man begins to hop of to them.

Pietro whirls around and glares at the man, "What do you want, Toynbee?"

The hopping man just attempted a charming smile, which happened to look utterly disgusting with his rotting yellow teeth. "Aww, come on, Pietro, I just want to see Wanda." He swerves around Pietro and leans against a repulsed Wanda, "Hey snookums, miss me?"

"Seriously, Toad, back off from her" Pietro grips him with a glare. Toad just gives Pietro an innocent glance, "Sorry."

Wanda just walks away in annoyance.

* * *

Natasha found herself in the Brotherhood Lounge, despite what Xavier had said. She silently watched the exchange between the twins and the repulsive frog-man. _My god, they're all mutants, _she thought. Natasha, being a natural people reader, had analyzed the situation quite well. The twins were not happy with their predicament in this place; the frog man liked the red-dressed performer.

Natasha was currently dressed in her own red dress; she stood up, drinks in hand and made her way over to the Brunette walking away from her twin. The brunette walks with outer confidence, but the confidence wore off when you look into her blue eyes, Natasha notes in her mind.

Wanda stood in the corner her arms crossed; she watches the many people enjoying the music and drinks with a sad expression. Wanda would maybe never be like these people, free to do what they wanted, and be with who they wanted. Nor will her brother, or her sister. Wanda's eyes connected with the redhead walking toward her, and her own blue eyes widen when she realizes that's the woman Steve had arrived with earlier.

Natasha was smiling when she got close enough to the performer, "Hello, Wanda is it?" She asks.

Wanda nods, "Yes, do I know you?" Wanda wanted to be sure.

Natasha smile widens, "I actually was here earlier, and you had a nice chat with my friend."

Wanda's chest drops, "You're not his girlfriend are you?" She asks worriedly.

Natasha laughs that off, "Of course not." She notes how relieved Wanda looks after the laugh. "I actually want to ask you a few questions."

Wanda gives a small smile, "Alright, follow me."

* * *

Lorna Maximoff sat cross-legged across from her father; paper clips were floating around the two of them in a circular fashion. Lorna looked frightened, and her forehead was covered in beads of sweat.

Magneto however looked relaxed with his youngest child, "Very good, you're getting better every day."

Lorna tries a smile, but this only makes the paper clips fall from the air onto the red carpet. Magneto raises an eyebrow, and Lorna nervously just laughs, "I guess I just lost my focus…"

Magneto's face turns into a dark glare, "Lorna, you were gifted with my very same ability; I suggest you start taking these training exercises more seriously."

Lorna bows her head, allowing her long green hair veil her face in a shadow, "Yes, father." She says with a sad voice.

* * *

Matt Murdock couldn't believe he was smiling and laughing with the violet-clad archer, " So I run into the kitchen when I hear her scream "CLINT! OH MY GOD, SPORT, CALL 911!", and I couldn't believe it, there's Bobbi desperately trying to put out the fire out surrounding the now burnt turkey." Clint explains the current story with a huge smile on his face. "I of course started laughing and, Bobbi, being already upset threw the carving knife at me." Clint takes a break and laughs to himself, "I really should've known better than to laugh at my very upset wife who was holding a knife. All she wanted to do was make a nice dinner… long story short we ordered pizza for that Thanksgiving."

Matt laughed for a good long while after that one, "The two had spent the last hour swapping stories, Matt's consisted of Elektra and some of his run-ins he had with the Kingpin, while Clint's happened to be about the humorous side of his and Bobbi's marriage. He refused to speak about the bad times, not that he blamed him.

"She sounds like she was a wonderful woman." Matt says with a polite smile.

Clint smiles grows bigger, "She was, she… she was perfect" They both sat in silence for about five minutes, before Hill walks into the room.

Matt listens to the heart rate of the right hand woman rather closely, it was strained. "Is everyone alright, Ma'am?" The blind vigilante asks her.

Hill gives a nervous glance to the two of them, "Of course not, just finishing up some business before the mission."

There it was, Matt heard it, her heart skipped, _she's lying._ Clint of course didn't pick up on it and smiled at the woman, "Don't run yourself too ragged." He tells her, smirking.

Hill just nervously laughs before walking out of room. Matt's lips rest in a concerned frown.

* * *

"So your father is plotting a huge pro-mutant attack?" Natasha asks Wanda, both sat outside the club on a bench.

Wanda nods her head, and Natasha quickly fires another question, "Do you know where and when?"

Wanda shakes her head, "No, I do not."

"You don't plan on actually helping him, do you?" Natasha asks with a concerned look.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda states with a sad frown, "That's when my brother, sister, and I are going to leave. He'll be too busy with the whole thing to notice we're gone."

Natasha shakes her head, "I don't think that's a good plan."

Wanda angrily shakes her head and stands up, "You just don't understand being trapped in a life you never wanted. Tell Steve I said hi." With a wave a hand, Wanda disappears in a flash of red light.

Natasha nervously stands up, "This is not good." She says to no one in particular.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

The Avengers minus Bruce, and a still frowning Daredevil sat around a large table, Hill and Fury stood at the end of the large glass centerpiece. "Alright, the plan is to infiltrate the Van Bardas castle and take out the hand ninjas, we then shall protect Van Bardas from Elektra and whoever else could be with her." Fury states with a firm voice, never faltering.

Steve raises an eyebrow, "You suspect that someone else could be involved?"

Fury glances at the soldier, "It's just a precaution, Captain."

Steve nods his head, though Daredevil looked unconvinced.

Fury acknowledges everyone, "All of you meet me on the deck, suited up and ready to go, if you have any pre-mission traditions you'd like to do, go now." Fury says this while looking at Clint.

Clint nods, stands, and walks out of the room. Everyone else soon followed after.

* * *

Elektra gracefully walks down the line of Hand ninjas, blood was splattered on the floor and walls, dead Latverian soldiers lie in the corners of the room in piles. Two women follow her down the line, all with smirks on their faces. Elektra's dark hair whisks in the breeze from the broken windows. "Hello, Lucia." The ruler of the country sat back in her throne, a terrified look on her face. Elektra turns to the short blonde haired woman behind her, "Yelena, set up the camera, I want the whole world to see the execution of Van Bardas." Elektra stated rather darkly, She than turns to the other woman, "Huntress, watch the doors." The other woman slowly makes her way to the big wooden doors.

Elektra smiles as the camera turned on.

* * *

**Matt/Clint bonding is so precious. If any of you are wondering what Clint does before every mission, read my Valentine's Day Oneshot, it's near the end.**


End file.
